Just Close Your Eyes
by Leech The Puppy
Summary: No memory shall be left alone for anyone. The same for Roy. Ishval comes back to haunt Roy. Royai Day 2012. i suck with summaries so you'll see if you like it or not if you read it


He continued walking in the never ending heat, the sand seem like it went on forever. An illusion of no way out. He continued walking looking at the smoke in the air, clouding the blue sky from his sight. It's not like he deserved to see its beauty after what he'd done. He deserved to suffer in the never ending sands and heat. The sand that was tainted red with the blood he'd spilt.

He continued walking for what seemed hours, sand and blood collecting on his boots, ash covering his face and clothing. He sighed and closed his eyes hoping that this was all just one big nightmare. He wished that if he opened his eyes, he'd be back home. Back at Hawkeye Sensei's house. But when his onyx eyes opened, the blood tainted sand hadn't disappeared. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands, the rough cloth of his gloves scratching his face. He felt like he wanted to cry but he couldn't bring himself to. He didn't deserve to cry for all the suffering he'd caused.

He heard the click of a gun and he turned his head slightly to the side, a young Ishvalan stood ten yards away with the pistol in his hands pointed in Roy's direction. The boy was no more than seventeen. Tears ran down the boy's cheeks and his teeth chattered, trying to contain his sobs.

"You killed my mother, my father, my little sister…. You…. You killed my family." Roy turned and looked at the buy fully. He noticed the blood stained bandages covering half his face and shoulder. On his ribs burns could also be seen. "You burnt down my home, my people. You monster!" The boy clenched his teeth and his finger on the trigger twitched. "I'll let you have you last words because I'm no monster like you."

Roy's obsidian eyes moved down to the sand below him. "I have no last words. I don't deserve them."

"Fine" The boy pulled the trigger.

Roy heard the sickening sound of a bullet hitting flesh, his hand moving to his chest. Then he saw the red painting his hands, his eyes staring at it as if it were an unknown substance. He collapsed onto the sand as he felt the pain searing through his chest. His blood painting the sand underneath him. His eyes looked up at the Ishvalan boy that stared at him with red eyes, black dots covering his vision. "Thank you."

His eyes flashed open as he sat upright in his bed. His breathing heavy from the nightmare. He sat letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. He heard a groan next to him and felt the bed shift. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her head lay on his thigh. He looked down at her, running his fingers through her hair.

She looked up at him, her hazel eyes lazily open, her mouth opening up with a yawn. "What's got you so startled?"

He looked down at her and slightly smiled. "Don't worry about." He moved his hand and started to rub her back.

Riza sighed and sat up, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Roy, tell me what's wrong?" When he didn't say anything, but only rubbed her back. She sighed and sat back and looked into his dark eyes. "Don't make me get up and find my gun to pistol whip it out of you."

"Just relax. I know you were having a hard time going to sleep." He wrapped his arms around her waist. She glared at him and he sighed. "It was just another nightmare."

"Ishval, wasn't it?" I wasn't really a question because she already knew the answer. Nothing would make him jump like that from his dream but Ishval. She wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his shoulder. "It's okay." She moved her hand, her fingers running through his black hair. He moved his hand to her bloated stomach and rubbed it. He slightly smiled and poked her stomach. She whimpered and grabbed his hand, playfully glaring at him. "No, he just settled down not too long ago. I don't need him bouncing around again."

Roy laughed and poked her stomach again. Riza swatted his hands away and moved away from him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and lay down. She looked down at him and kissed him. He kissed her back and moved above her.

"I love you." He smiled at her. His hand moved to her stomach, his smile spread across his face as he felt their son moving. He moved and lifted her shirt (his shirt) to reveal her stomach. He placed a kiss on it and chuckled as he felt his son kick him. Thee he moved to kiss her again.

She smiled at him, her hand lying on his cheek. "I love you too."

He moved and curled up next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist as he closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her hair.

She hummed as she ran her fingers through his hair, trying to help him sleep. Riza watched as he fell deeper into sleep. "No one will hurt you anymore. I'll make sure of that." She kissed his forehead and curled up next to him.

* * *

**HAPPY ROYAI DAY EVERYONE! **

**Well i hope you enjoyed this. kinda rushed this to get it done on time. just a bunch of stuff has been going on. My cousin had her baby on saturday too! lol i'm happy. **

**_Please Reveiw!_  
**


End file.
